Ruru
by fallenenjimon
Summary: A crossover. Tellu's diary after Death Buster, at Umbrella inc.?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything non-orginal, everything else is mine!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
June 10, 1999.  
  
Today is the very begining of the rest of my life, no longer as Tellu but as Ruru Teruno. After I crawled out of my poor plant that I used to fake my death I've been on the lamb from the senshi, if they knew I was alive I'm done for. During a small stay at one of my mine crappy jobs at a run down green house a man, now my employer, knowdist the great condition of the plants in the horrid place, after getting to know each other he pulled some strings at the main office in paris and here I am, heading for hyuujimo island, a small resort a few miles away from the shores of kyushu.  
  
June 15, 1999.  
  
My first day on the job and already I wish my plant really DID eat me, one of the guards forgot to feed the "subjects" in B4 and I, being the new gal, got the honours of feeding them.  
"Just press the red button near the glass window" Dr. Huijisha, the man that hired me, said as he gripped my sholder while leading me to the elevator. I figure it couldn't be worse then the twisted daimons Tomoe passed off as "failers". I was wrong!  
Down in B4 there is only two things, a red door and the window with the red button near it, after I pressed it a loud 'shluck' sound came from the other side of the window and then a large pig came in, on the other side a large door opened and I saw it. It could stand 7' 8" tall if it stood up right, but it was hunched over and dragged these long arms behind itself like an ape, I saw, after it came into full light, it was reptialian and has a felt head with lots of teeth. I didn't stick around to watch it "eat" but as the elevator doors slowly closed a heard a horrid squile coming from the window.  
The guys were waiting for me near the doors, I guess I was the first in a long time to see that "thing" and not run off screaming. Dr. Huijisha told me that I didn't had to do that again, thank buhda!  
  
June 20, 1999.  
  
The guards in guardhouse 4 were having a poker game, they too are rookies like me.  
I won big in the first game but the last three steve, from Research & Devoplment, won, I think he cheated. Afterwards I went to work, I was shocked to find my special hyper-telluian had double it's size in the glass tank. Dr. Retsuka, my superior on the floor, said the T-Virus has turned it into a B.O.W. when it wasn't suppost to be. I was ordered to destroyed it, seeing that this thing before me might and will become something like the MA-101, that creature I saw in B4. With a heavy heart I flooded the tank with poison gas, I watched the thing twitched as the vines lay down, the main bulb turned purpleish and pussed. I left the room sickened.  
  
July 1, 1999.  
  
I'm writing this as one of three things, my regrets in life, my will and a final report. Let me being with the report;  
  
About five days ago there was an accident with Plant 42, my plant, the hyper-telluian. It wasn't dead as everyone thought it was, insted it assorbed the poison and played 'possum with us. Just as the clean up crew open the tank the damn thing grabbed them and drained them of there blood, we barely made it to the main facitally, but now we can't leave incase of infection. Oh, but it gets better, thouse MA-101s broke out of the B4 caging and took over B4 to guardhouse 3, right now I'm in guardhouse 1 shivering on the bed some poor soul that was infected in the labs, ether that or met one of the MA-101, I am totally scared now. By my side is a Smith & wesson .357 and several clips of ammo, outside the door of this small room I hear my former friends shuffling around outside.  
  
Every hour the thought of suicide is seeming better and better, I even tried to put the gun in my mouth but I wantted to write a few things down things first. I want to confest the fact I was in love with Viluy, I won't dewell on it or else I WILL shoot myself, I just needed to get it off my chest. Now I hear something pounding against the door but I heard that a few times before. I guess that's all I can say, goodbye world.  
  
July 2, 1999.  
  
I'M ALIVE! Just as I was about to unload a round into my temple when there were gunshots in the hallway, not really in my right mind I stuck my head out and called out "hello". The bullet she shoot missed my head by a few milimeters, we laugh about it now.  
  
After getting to know this lovely girl, whos name is rebecca chambers, I helped her get down to B5. This would have been suicide if rebecca didn't have a map of a secret enternce in Huijisha's office, that Dastard. But there was a problem, it needed three code that was hidden in the damn house.  
  
To make a loooong story short we practally tore this crap hole apart to find that thouse stupid codes were etched on the desk! I wanted to kill Huijisha, that is if he wasn't already dead.  
  
We headed towards B5 where four things awaited us, one was a computer that displayed a huge thing of data, a large empty and broken glass tube, a escape train and the Daimon-Kaizer! Thouse idiots were using Daimon DNA to create a new T-Series!  
  
Right now I'm looking at rebecca's sleeping form, we're both wiped out from the "battle" (which was just us dodging the Daimon- Kaizer while firing rounds into it, when it fell and didn't get up we ran like hell). The train is set on auto-pilot and now I'm tired.  
  
Great, I have to move this stupid rocket launcher to lay down, way would anyone want a rocket launcher on a train- What was that? 


End file.
